


Cartoons, Sleeping, and Masturbating

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [1]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Daddy Dom Frank, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Innocence, Little Boy Gee, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, daddy dom, little boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Frerard Daddy Dom/Little Boy book! There's also a set of dd/lb one shots that are posted (or will be posted lmao) so I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoons, Sleeping, and Masturbating

"Daddy I'm sleepy." Gee yawned stretching his body out from his curled up position next to his daddy on the couch. They'd been watching looney tunes all day and there was such a thing as too much cartoons, but Frank just couldn't say no to his baby boy. Frank and Gee both had a week off from work and the first day they spent lounging around all day, drinking soda and eating chips while watching cartoons. 

Who was Frank to complain though? Gerard was his little prince. He'd do anything for him. "You ready for bed baby boy?" Frank asked, stroking Gerard's cheek softly admiring the chubby cheeks of his adorable boyfriend. 

"Yeah.. M' sweepy." Gee yawned again sticking his arms out as a way of saying 'pick me up'. Frank smiled down at his beautiful boyfriend before gently picking him up and feeling Gerard lazily hook his legs around his waist. 

While Gerard was still his baby boy, he was 180 pounds and Frank was weak as fuck, so it was always a bit hard to take Gerard up the stairs; but he was getting better. He couldn't stop smiling at Gerard as he heard the soft snores of his boyfriend sleeping when he placed him on the bed. 

He was just so cute!

He placed his baby boy on the bed and tucked him in quickly - it was pretty cold in their house. Frank just couldn't help but have his eyes rake over the beautiful sleeping body of his boyfriend and smile to himself. 

Gerard Way was the cutest thing ever. In his cute little zebra onesie with his baby blue pacifier - gosh he made Frank melt. "I love you baby boy." Frank whispered softly in his baby's ear seeing him shudder slightly and smile. He picked up his little arm and placed a small stuffy underneathe it, kissing his forehead. 

Frank made his way out of the room and shut the door slightly, making his way to the play room and cleaning up some of the toys that were scattered there from a couple days ago. Whenever Gerard would sleep Frank took the chance to clean up or have some 'alone time'. 

Gerard and him haven't even came close to doing anything sexual. Whenever Frank would even kiss Gerard's neck he would run away and play with his toys, even when Frank would ask Gee he'd just change the subject and brush it off. Gee was too innocent to know what he was feeling and Gerard would never tell Frank whenever his big boy parts felt achy because he just thought it was weird. 

Frank just settled for having to jerk off every night if it made his baby boy comfortable to not have sex. Today was going to have to be one of those days. Seeing Gerard suck on his pacifier just made Frank's mind wander. He wanted Gerard to stretch his pretty lips around his cock, looking up at him with those innocent hazel eyes. 

"Fuck.." Frank groaned softly, palming himself lightly as he walked over to his office. He already had lotion and his computer open from his 'session' last night, so it wasn't that hard to get started. Frank recently started watching porn more because he was running out of fantasies to think about with Gerard. 

Frank groaned softly as he clicked on his favorite video, seeing two pale boys making out furiously on the screen. One was heavily tattooed, like Frank. The other was super pale, just like Gerard. That made Frank just love the video 10x more. It was so much easier to imagine it as him and Gerard rather than the porn stars. 

Frank pulled his cock out and spread some lotion on his hand. He gently squeezed the base before massaging it from base to tip, moaning lightly as he thought about what Gerard's hands would feel like instead of his own. He let his eyes flutter shut before quickly opening them and watching the video intensely. His mind filling with images of Gerard naked, his exposed cock hard and achy as he pumps himself moaning for Frank. 

A sheer rush of pleasure overtook Frank's senses and he couldn't help but release a low moan from the back of his throat. His mind was full of images of Gerards pale skin glistening with sweat as he pounded into his tight warmth. 

Frank was too lost in pleasure to even hear his baby boy wake up. 

Gee was laying down in his bed rubbing his eyes gently as he heard his daddy making naughty noises in the other room. Gee liked the noises his daddy made but it made his big boy parts hurt and he never knew how to deal with it. He always thought something was wrong with it because it hurt so bad so he never decided to tell his daddy about it. Like whenever his daddy gave him neck kisses it made his big boy parts ache and he would always change the subject when daddy asked because he thought he would have to go to the hospital or something. 

The noises coming from Gee's daddy were getting really loud and Gee was getting scared for himself because his big boy parts started getting wet too. It was leaking or something, what was wrong? He whined softly to himself before getting up and knocking softly on the door to where the naughty sounds were coming from. 

"Fuck gee, yeah oh god yeah. You make daddy feel so good." Frank moaned already feeling his release rapidly approaching, snapping his hips up into his hand. Gee was watching it all happen from the door that was slightly cracked open. He knew daddy was doing naughty things and he shouldn't be looking but, he just couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Even though Gerard didn't want too, he forced himself to look away and he ran back into his bedroom and tucked himself underneath the covers. He thought about scary things like needles and doctors and what could be wrong with him so soon his big boy parts didn't ache anymore and he heard his daddy come out from the office room. 

Frank had just cleaned up and everything when he returned back to his bedroom to find his baby right where he left him. He kissed his baby's head softly and saw him slowly wake up, or fake waking up but Frank was completely oblivious to that fact. 

"Hey baby boy."

"Good morning daddy." 


End file.
